Mikrokosmos
by D. Oaks
Summary: POST END GAME INCLUDES SPOLERS DO NOT CONTINUE READING again, this is post End Game, do not continue reading after this line if you have not watched yet. Essentially, Peter watches the video Tony left for him.


"Hey kid, if you're seeing this, then that means I'm toast."

Peter can now fully see the toll the five years have on Tony. There's fatigue, resignation, scars though small running along his hands and face. His salt and pepper hair tells Peter exactly how it's been. There's an openness about this Tony, different from the one Peter knew before the snap and different from the Tony he saw in the video he left for everyone. Even though Tony has seen better days, he manages a smile.

"But it's alright if that's what was needed. At least you're not dust anymore."

Peter's breath catches in his throat. Tony should be here. He shouldn't be some hologram saying his final good byes. Guilt, shame, remorse and anger swell up all at once within Peter. Tony pauses, as if letting him gather his emotions. The teen waits with baited breath. Leaning forward on the couch where Pepper and her daughter were sitting just minutes before, he braces himself with his elbows on his knees.

"Take care of them, Pete." Tony smiles fondly, proudly, "We named Morgan after you. Back when I thought I'd never see you again. Morgan Petra Stark."

Peter can feel the wetness on his cheeks while his once mentor becomes blurry. He tries not to start sobbing as he brings his hands up to haphazardly wipe his tears away, not wanting to miss a second of what Tony wants to tell him despite knowing FRIDAY could re-play the message.

"I imagine she'll have you wrapped around her finger in no time," Tony chuckles before shaking his head, "I wish I had more time with her. With you. With everyone -including the kleptomaniac raccoon if I'm being honest. But it seems my time came, Spider-boy." Tony waves his hand dismissively. "Anyway, you have joint custody over Dum-E and U with Har - wait, I don't think I ever introduced you two. Shit. My bad."

A frown forms on Peter's face. What was Tony talking about? Har who?

"Well, you'll probably meet Harley at the funeral or something. You two will get along swimmingly- hopefully. On second thought, keep Dum-E and U well away from Harley lest he dismantle them to find out how I built them."

Tony smiles ruefully. Placing his head on his hand.

"I'm rambling like you, aren't I kid? I guess this whole time heist still hasn't settled with me even though I did figure it out. Can you believe Bruce made the other insect a baby trying to figure it out?" He was gesticulating like he didn't know how much Bruce could have fucked that up.

Peter smiled. Leave it to Tony to get side tracked while he trying to stay on topic. It was like Tony was actually here

"Wish I could keep talking with you forever, kid." Tony sighed and stood up from the chair he was sitting at, he seemingly walked in place until he was standing in front of a table to which he leaned on and crossed his arms. "Keep your head up, Peter. I know you can be better than me. Heck, you already are. Make some time out of your busy schedule for Morgan, okay? She's gonna need a big brother to look after her. Pepper's already agreed. Oh, and listen to your Aunt May. Trust me, you do not know how scary that woman can be."

Peter chuckled, guessing Tony had been yelled at by May at one point during his time in the stone.

"I'm probably forgetting a lot of things. You get the lab and an assured spot in SI R&D, if you want. Hash that out with Pepper, I mean she is the CEO." Tony tapped his finger in his arm, frowning. He made a funny face before smiling. "I think that's about it. I love you, Pete. The future's yours." Tony chuckled and the hologram cut.

It was strangely quiet now that Tony wasn't talking or rather now that Peter wasn't focusing all his attention on the hologram. Peter didn't know how long he sat there. He knew it couldn't have been that long, otherwise someone would've come after him. Slowly his senses came back. The chirping of the birds, the near by lake, soft murmurs from around the house. Life.

He squares his shoulders and leaves the sitting room. Just outside in the front of the house, he sees them. A tiny little thing clutching onto her mom's hand. A mop of brown hair just like her father's. Pepper sees him and waves him over.

Peter takes in a gulp of air and makes his way to them where Pepper squeezes his shoulder, thanking him for coming before nodding toward the child.

Peter smiles and kneels down to be at eye level, "Hey, you're little Morgan right?"

End 1

* * *

This wanted to be written as soon as I got out of the cinema. I did not write my lab report because of this and the movie. It was too much, I cried at least five times while I was watching it. I may or may not continue this.


End file.
